


No More RESETs

by ContaminatedFlower



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Tragedy, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContaminatedFlower/pseuds/ContaminatedFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the day the barrier had finally been destroyed, Frisk later decided to try something new, and challenging. The monsters get to live on the surface after many years. But there was something that's been disturbing Frisk throughout her journey in the underground - the one thing she called..</p><p>The "desire to ERASE."</p><p>Another RESET has occurred after the incident. Frisk has been living in the underground for 4 years now, and is happy with her decision. However, she wouldn't be able to get away with the past just like that. What obstacles will she face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guilt

"Say, kid.."

"If we're really friends, you won't come back."

Frisk jolted awake, wet tears covering her face. She sat up as she clutched onto the sheets of the bed.

"Morning, Frisk."

She turned to her right, tears still being shed because of the nightmare.

"G-good morning, Flowey."

Flowey used to be very ferocious – he only ever showed cruelty toward Frisk and everyone in the underground. However, no matter how much the pain Flowey has inflicted on Frisk, she refused to fight back. She showed him MERCY nevertheless.

Ah, and he's actually King Asgore's son, Asriel Dreemurr. He turned into a flower after turning into dust, thank Alphys for that.

"Had a nightmare?" He said while facing the other way.

"Yeah." Frisk shut her eyes for a second, and stood up afterwards. "The same one, apparently."

"Huh. Sounds like you're guilty." He stated, "You know, that was actually pretty stupid of you."

Frisk paused for a while. "Yeah. I know, Flowey."

"I even tried to warn you." He said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Emphasis on "tried." I couldn't stop you. You did.. THAT despite what seems like common sense." He stopped for a second or so, then gazed at Frisk's eyes. "Why?"

Frisk ignored the question, and began taking off her nightgown that smelled of lavender. She was about to take off her lingerie as well in front of Flowey's very eyes – he couldn't stop stuttering.

"Frisk! W-what the hell are you doing? Are you STUPID? Change s-somewhere else!" He insisted, averting his gaze.

Frisk chuckled, "you can just face the other way, but I don't see anything wrong with what I'm doing." She continued to remove her clothing.

Flowey sighed, 'she's as stubborn as ever.'

 

Frisk has been living in the underground for about 4 years now. Mettatton had decided to let her live in his house of which is just beside Napstablook's. "Blooky will surely feel a little delighted to have someone living beside him again, Frisk-darling," he says. The area is just as nice as it is on the surface. Frisk was thrilled when she heard that she was going to be living in Waterfall.

Toriel came back, and is now ruling the Underground along with Asgore. They're still not really on good terms with each other, but at least the queen's back. After all, she IS the brains of the throne. Other than that and the fact that Frisk decided to stay, nothing's really changed.

Alphys has been suggesting anime and dating sims to Frisk, and she doesn't really seem to mind. Undyne, in the other hand, used to teach her how to cook the last few years, but while in the middle of a lesson, it was Frisk who seemed to know a lot about cooking. In the end, it was also her who taught Papyrus how to cook spaghetti of which is something that's finally edible.

After the second reset, Flowey decided to come and live with Frisk. Despite being soulless, he claimed twice in this current timeline that he felt loved, and that he- after a very long time- has someone to protect.

Last but not least: Sans. Nothing about him has changed, really. Except for the fact that he treats Frisk like a normal person now. What can you say? It's not like Sans has always been hanging out with the humans that came before her. They've really grown attached to each other after a few months, talking about their embarrassing moments, telling each other jokes and puns, slacking off for more than thirty minutes – even Papyrus has remarked about having two slime-emitting people around him.

 

The navy blue walls of the sunlit room. The scent of vanilla. The sight of a sixteen aged girl, with only a towel to cover her nude body. All this filled Flowey with..

...determination?

"Frisk, SERIOUSLY? Jeez!" Flowey, still flustered, covered his eyes with his leaves. "Can you at least show some TACT?"

"Oh, come on, don't be like that." Frisk chuckled, "See, there's nothing-"

A buzz- presumably from her phone- interrupted her.

Flowey looked the other way while saying, "You better check that." 

"Oh, okay.." Frisk sat down on her bed, and proceeded to pick up her phone.

1 new message.

"..." Frisk scrolled through the screen.

'Subject: come out'  
'From: Sans =]'

A slight tint of red appeared visible on Frisk's cheeks as she read the message. This is unsurprising, to say the least. Sans has always been the one treating her to places like Grillby's. Besides, they haven't really talked to each other for a while now. Ever since the nightmares, Frisk has been avoiding him.

'look outside your window'

"Ah!" She quickly moved near the window and unlatched it, while Flowey was still staring at her as if she's doing something wrong.

Sans was waiting outside her house, with both his hands inside the pockets of his hoodie like usual. He noticed Frisk, and gave her a genuine smile. He turned to the other side when he realized that she's still not dressed, and grabbed his phone.

"..Frisk.." Flowey, still staring at her.

Her phone vibrated again. She checked the new message she received.

'ya might get disappointed, but i don't plan on bringing you anywhere if you're gonna be wearing something like that, kiddo'

A flush of embarrassment rose to her cheeks in realization.

Flowey sighed, "Who are you even talking to? Don't tell me it's that Sm-"

"I-I need to get dressed..." Frisk, feeling mortified, rushed to the closet.

The golden flower muttered to himself, "So it is Smiley Trashbag."

Of course, this side of Flowey – it's not something unusual, but Frisk has never really noticed it. The little golden blossom has always hated Sans for what he's been doing in several different timelines.

He let out a deeper sigh in disbelief, "I can't believe this."

Frisk glanced at Flowey and tilted her head slightly to the side, "Is something wrong?"

"NOTHING." He replied with coldness in his voice. Frisk, doubting his response, felt worried. There was obviously something going on in his mind.

He felt somewhat envious due to the fact that she chose to dress just after getting Sans's message, while she's already been told the same thing by Flowey before even receiving the first message. A very stupid reason, but you know how stubborn he is most of the time.

"..Asriel." Frisk fondled a petal carefully, "If you need something, I'm here." She beamed.

"Just go. He's probably waiting."

Flowey mentioned that Sans has caused him more than his fair share of resets in the previous timeline, thus he held hatred for the guy. He would never want the skeleton to be around. Frisk never really minded and has been paying attention to him almost every time, so that's a plus to his hatred for the particular monster.

Frisk sighed, "Really, though. Tell me when you need something, okay? I have to go."

After getting dressed, she bolted out of the room, carefully grabbing her jacket from the coat tree as she runs out of the house.

Sans, wide-eyed, glanced at Frisk. He gazed at her in awe. She wore a knee-length dress, a white one, and it nicely suits her personality. She actually looked pretty cute in it with her black hoodie. "Gee, kid.. you're making it look like I asked you out on a date."

"Wow, uh.. you sure are feeling frisky now, aren'tcha?" He chuckled.

"Oh, wow." Frisk rolled her eyes as she laughed it off, and playfully punched Sans's arm. 

Flowey saw them through the window, their figures getting smaller each step they take. He sighed, "Be safe, Frisk."

 

"So, um, what's the occasion? You never usually pick me up.." Frisk asked.

"Just because I don't, doesn't mean I won't." He replied.

She giggled, "That's actually true."

They stopped in front of Sans's sentry station in Waterfall. The area was calming. The sounds of dripping water, a glimpse of a falling rock. It fills you with pleasure.

"I'm actually here to talk to ya about something, kid." 

Suddenly, fear pierced through her as though she's been stabbed. She recalled every single thing she's done in the previous timeline, re-building the guilt that used to be no more. 

Why? Why was she having those nightmares? Shouldn't it be over already?

'I don't understand, I.. I thought I fixed everything already. Is this some kind of punishment for what I've done? I've already reset. What went wrong?' 

'..It's about me, isn't it?'

'It was all because of me.'

'It was my fault.'

'And it still is.'

Frisk, filled with dread, had several things going on in her mind. She was internally screaming, fearing that something may go wrong. She's worked real hard to get herself and the rest of the monsters a "better ending," and a promise was made in order to prevent another reset from occurring. Should she reset now, she would ruin everything she has earned. 'Everything.. everything would turn into just memories.'

'What if he kills me again?'

Such thoughts have never made Frisk so.. scared.

"Frisk?"

Finally, she snapped out of it. She felt a little calmer, but a feeling of dread has worked its way up to her mind as soon as she looked into Sans's eyes.

The scenario of being told off about the consequences of Frisk's actions – it plays all over again in her head. The details, the colors.. Everything about the judgment hall. The eye that glowed blue and yellow at times as a sign of justice. Sometimes it'd just be empty, so empty as though it's a dark abyss made out of pain.. of coldness.. of vengeance. She's died numerous times in that place. It was almost as if the whole place was her deathbed, and that the whole 'fighting' thing was all just a prim reminder of the genocide that took place because of her.

'I got here because I'm not.. "dead where I stand." I'm here because I decided to do what's right. Being fearful of someone you're supposed to trust.. Isn't that a little over pathetic?'

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Frisk plastered her face with a smile.

"Are you, uh, sure? ..Because I've been literally calling your name for about a million times now." He claimed.

"H-huh?! Oh, I'm sorry, I kind of spaced out.." She laughed it off nervously.

"What? That's something you should apologize for? I mean, all I did was to tell you how I've been calling your name since the day we met." He grinned. Ah, cunning as ever.

Frisk gave him a bit of a glare, "Goddamnit, Sans, don't.. scare me like that."

"Heh, alright, kiddo. What's wrong? Almost seems like you're thinking about.. something important." He stated.

Frisk gasped, aware that he can read the expressions on her face, "What? It was nothing, I was just thinking about how hungry I am. Can we go to Grillby's now?"

"Whoa, why the rush, buddy? I still have to talk to you." Sans, despite looking completely nonchalant like usual, has now this tone of voice that makes it sound like he's REALLY serious about talking to Frisk.

Frisk suddenly felt a little guilty again. Carrying a burden didn't really seem to help a lot. Not that it WAS a help in the first place.

"Okay, I'm sorry.." She let out a sigh, "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Well, Frisk.." He gazed into Frisk's hazel brown eyes, "I just.. want to know how much I'm worth to you."

Silence filled the room for a moment or two. Frisk laughed it off, "What? Why would you ask that?"

"I'm.. just asking, Frisk." He then held out his hand, "..but uh, on second thought, just forget about that question. It's not really important no matter how ya think about it. Capiche?" He winked.

'..How much..?' Frisk thought.

Frisk grabbed his hand, deep in thought. A sudden gleam of light had illuminated the whole room.. which now changed into a familiar one. Discomfort held on for a while.

"MTT Resort?" She looked at Sans.

They were in the dine-in restaurant of the hotel. Sans gestured Frisk to sit down.

"Yep. So, uh.. anything you want to eat? My treat." He grinned and seemed happy, although he wished Frisk could've just answered the question a little while ago.

Frisk was still deep in thought. 'How much, you ask?'

"Frisk? I'm serious, what's wrong, buddy? Are you.. not talking to me on purpose?" Sans sighed, remembering how Frisk has rejected almost every invitations he's given her the past few weeks.

"Look, pal. If ya never really wanted to talk to me in the first place, you could've just.. told me, y'know?" He stood up, deciding to leave.

"No, wait!" Frisk grasped his sleeve, stopping him. The monsters that were around heard her. They stopped eating and faced their way.

They heard a faint "Oh my," in the distance.

A pale red became visible on both Sans's and Frisk's face.

"Sans.." Frisk ignored the attention they got from almost every monster in the restaurant, "..you have no idea.."

"..how much you mean to me."

Everyone around gasped, some were grinning, and Mettaton was still paying attention to the two. "Well, well, well."

"Y-you're speaking a little too loud." Sans covered her mouth with his hands and quickly dragged her out of the resort.

They stopped and hid in the alley, with no one to hear them.

There was silence for a while, but Frisk filled in it with an "..um."

"..you saved and helped me a lot of times."

Sans gazed into her eyes, surprised how she actually managed to answer his question.

"..you also treat me like I'm someone special."

"You mean a lot to me, Sans. You're the coolest person that I know! I.. wish I could've met you sooner, even before falling into the underground."

Sans grinned, "Alright, kiddo. That's enough. You mean just as much to me." He ruffled Frisk's hair.

 

"Sorry if it kinda just lasted shortly. I'll make it up to ya next time. I just really wanted to ask that simple thing. So uh, see ya." Sans waved his hand as he walked away, leaving Frisk in Waterfall.

"So.. how did the date go?"

Frisk flinched, "Jesus Christ, Flowey, you.. We're not even going out with each other."

"Whatever you say." he scoffed, and proceeded to go back to their home.

"But hey, I'm.. glad you're safe."


	2. Recollection

It was sunrise.

"It's a beautiful day outside."

Everyone was suffering.

"Birds are singing.."

Monsters were dying.

"..flowers are blooming."

In that timeline, it was..

"On days like these, kids like you.."

'Kill or be killed.'

"..should be burning in hell."

A monster..

A monster that simply wanted to avenge his friends. To avenge his brother.

'A human..'

'A human that has the power to reset. The power to erase our memories.'

Chara, the first human that fell into the underground. A reason as to why the king had proclaimed war. Her reincarnation was the outcome of the massacre that befell on each and every single monster. Everyone, with the exceptions of a king, a flower..

..a skeleton.

Frisk flashed a sinister smile. "Why not just let me win, Sans?"

Bones abruptly closed her off on both sides. Sans raised his hand as a signal to blast. 'Please.. hear me out, kid.'

For real, Frisk could barely make sense of what was happening. She was being.. controlled. She couldn't even tell if her body was her own anymore. She had gone insane. If Sans were to die right there and then, Chara would've been responsible for his death, and nobody would be able to stop her. Hell, Frisk couldn't even move a limb.

Frisk woke up, back at her "save point." She flashed another creepy smile, and walked toward Sans.

The monster noticed the identifiable figure and scoffed, "Heh. Guess I'm pretty good at my job, huh?"

Frisk started to have a chuckle, which turned into a laugh of a maniac's afterwards. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?"

'You're not the Frisk I used to be friends with.'

Sans shut his eyes for a moment or two. "Welp. Here we go."

The human was getting faster with every try. There was no doubt he'd stop dodging her attacks. Despite that..

More time was being wasted. But no one was giving up hope.

"I am asking for one thing, and that is to disrupt the life of every living thing. There is nothing left for you here. If it's peace that you want, the solution is bright as day: you should just DIE." Chara continued her chatter while she kept dodging Sans's attacks. Everything became so recognizable after a few more resets. The sounds of the birds chirping, the sight of the bright light coming from the windows, and the pain from being blasted or impaled that Frisk had to endure.

"In my personal opinion.. buddy. The most "determined" thing you can do right here, is to completely give up." Everything was all just the same. Sure, the patterns broke because of different things that upped and happened, but otherwise.. one would say that reality was predictable.

 

Mettaton invited everyone over to the lab, which is in Hotland. No wonder Undyne doesn't want to come. Frisk just came from Snowdin and was actually just about to sleep in the Inn, so she didn't have the time to change, nor eat. Now she's just practically drenched in sweat while her stomach is grumbling. Desperately wanting to go home as quickly as possible, she looked around for Mettaton to be able to dismiss herself. "Ugh, this is the worst possible day of my life.."

"Wow. Look at yourself." Sans stopped in his tracks, "You're a hot mess."

The human flinched in surprise, and turned around. "Jesus Christ, Sans." Frisk snickered, "I just got here, and that is the first thing that I hear from you."

"Hey, I did a pretty good one this time, y'know." He chuckled as he escorted her inside the lab. "Say, you look.. pretty tired. Why not relax and take a load off?"

"Ah, no, I'm fine. Let's just get this over with." She yawned. "Though, I could really use some sleep right now, honestly."

The two were surprised to see the place without rubbish scattered around. It's still kind of impossible that Alphys would clean up all the mess inside, so Mettaton could've probably done all this. After all, he was the one who invited us in the first place.

"Welp, seems like it's only the two of us here." He looked at Frisk, "For now."

They decided to sit in the corner, and leaned over the wall.

Frisk remembered everything she's said the day before. A part of her wants to disappear in humiliation for saying all that. Another part of her feels glad because of said reason. She smiled, "..Yeah."

"So, uh, about yesterday." He turned to face the other way. "I'm sorry for starting the fuss, kid."

"Oh, that." She chuckled, "That's no big deal. I actually feel.. great for saying everything I needed to."

"Alright, then. Glad to be of help." 

Frisk leaned in and let her head rest on Sans's shoulder.

"Heh. Tired, aren'tcha?" Sans commented. Frisk could only nod.

Her eyelids felt heavy. She was starting to doze off, until..

"OHHHH YES!!!"

Frisk jerked in surprise, causing her head to hit the wall. "..ow.."

"Frisk-darling, I've fabulous news for you!"

Frisk let out a sigh, "Figures."

"Yeah, you got a fine for hitting her head? That's great." Sans added. He held out his hand, and Frisk grabbed it without further hesitation. She noticed a brief glow that seemed to come from Sans's eye socket, but she shrugged it off. Must have been her imagination.

"I may have caused it, yes. But I never did hit her." Mettaton took a seat, and posed seductively. "Why don't you call your friends? Come on, now, chop-chop. No time to waste!"

Frisk rolled her eyes in extreme weariness. The robot's been making her work overnight. The lab should have looked like it just stormed of papers and balloons. Nobody knew about this but Alphys, since it was her lab they were using in the first place. "Mettaton's still being Mettaton." She grabbed her phone from her purse. "Why don't I call Alphys first? Thought she told me she was going to give me something today."

Frisk waited for Alphys to answer the call. Sans is a little worried, but if it's Frisk we're talking about, he's about as sure as the others that she's determined to handle the troubles she'll be going through. If anything can go wrong, Sans will be able to cheer her up in less than a second anyway. Now, isn't she the luckiest person in the underground? Even having a lazy-ass monster to look out for her. "Hello?"

"Hm. Yeah. He's still a queer." Sans nonchalantly commented as he sees Mettaton feeding himself grapes as if giving them the message of, "Compliment my sexy, robotic body."

"Sans!" Frisk glared at him. "Rude."

Sans ignored her, whistling. For a second there, you could feel a hint of sarcasm.

"Sans? What do you- Oh no!" Alphys gasped, overhearing what she said, "W-wait, don't.. tell me y-you're alone together again!" She said.

"What? No, Mettaton's here as well. And what do you mean by 'again'?" Frisk had an idea, but she just wasn't so sure.

"Wow. You're so dense, light bends around you." Sans chortled.

"Shut up." Frisk tried to hold in a laugh, but failed to do so.

"C'mon, you're smiling." He ruffled her hair. At least he didn't really change much. Toriel's been spending a lot of time with Asgore in the castle lately. Undyne's been setting up traps with Papyrus, thus they haven't been seeing her lately. Napstablook and Shyren wasn't even around for days, too. Frisk felt a little lonesome in Waterfall. Though you could say it's just as fine as long as Flowey's there to cheer her up sometime. Aaron was also around to do his thing, but it's kind of creeping her out.

"So you were stalking us yesterday." Frisk clarified, disappointed. Although this isn't really much of a surprise anymore, she's been following her for straight three weeks and it's rather unsettling. One moment you're having a peaceful sleep as you dream about kittens or God knows whatever, and the next you're being stalked like you've been doing something wrong.

"I-it's not like I did it on purpose! I was in my room, a-and I just went down to check if everything was in place and all, and, and-" Frisk intentionally cut her off, "Shh. I don't care."

"NEITHER DO I."

Sans turned around, as well as Frisk, after hearing this loud voice. The both of them deliberately yelled out his name in unison, loud enough for Mettaton to drop his fruit. "Papyrus!"

"Oh. The tall one arrived." The robot now decided to lie down on the floor, and posed again, attempting to be.. alluring. How long does he want to keep doing this?

"YES, I HAVE. BUT, I DON'T CARE." He said with a straight face, and looks at Frisk. "WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO?"

"Me." Sans replied, stealing a glance at the human.

"ME?" Papyrus walked toward them and snatched the phone from Frisk's hand, now placing it near his non-existent ear. "HELLO? AM I TALKING TO ME?" You could hear a faint giggle from Frisk's side.

"Y-yes? I-I mean, no! This is Alphys, the royal scientist." She stuttered.

"ALPHYS?" He paused for a second, "WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE I SOUND JUST LIKE HER."

"Wow." Frisk sighed, "I guess that settles it, huh? Alphys'll probably just come here by herself. I mean, it's her lab, right? She even has all.. THESE scattered on her desk." She handed out some disk containers to Sans. Each case is labelled: "anime <3"

"Hm. Yeah. It's almost as if she planned to finish these today." Sans stared at the cover. There was a girl with long, brown hair with two pink pins to hold her bangs in place. She somehow looks like a middle school student. There was also this guy with darker hair standing far from the said character before, and looked kind of annoyed. Something about this bothers the skeleton, almost as if he was looking at something.. indecent.

"Um, is there something wrong?" Frisk poked his head and leaned in.

"Uh, no. The disks kinda just seemed a little off, y'know." Sans placed the cases back on the desk.

"Ah, well.. that's Alphys for you." She sat next to Sans and continued their chatter, while Papyrus had decided to.. observe them by just staring at them and paying attention to what they have to say to each other. Same goes for Alphys too, since they haven't really hung up on each other yet.

"YOU KNOW. SOMETHING FEELS VERY FISHY." Papyrus whispered, though loud enough for Frisk and Sans to hear.

"Ya mean, Undyne's actually coming over?" Sans stifled a laugh.

"..WHAT." Papyrus, with his deadpanned stare.

"Frisk. Please, get your friends to come over right this instant." Mettaton hit her head in a playful way just so that it wouldn't really hurt Frisk, who noticed his intentions right away. Sans, on the other hand..

"Don't you dare touch her." Sans shoved his hand away. There was another momentary sight of blue or yellow glow from Sans's left eye socket. This time, Frisk couldn't just ignore it. She's seen this side of him countless of times, and it's hard not to think about him snapping anytime soon.

"S-Sans, I'm fine. It was more of a joke, you know." She took and kept a firm hold of his bony hands, in hopes of calming him down. 

"Well, well welly, well. I had absolutely no idea you were the protective one around here. Interesting, and worth a hundred of views." Mettaton crossed his arms across his chest.

"YEAH, SANS! I THOUGHT YOU ONLY CARED ABOUT HOW MUCH SLEEP YOU GET." Papyrus added, later wanting to take back what he said when he realized that something feels off.

"I-I'm on my way with two other m-monsters! Please.. don't fight!" Alphys later hung up on them. None of this is as predictable as everything was in the past. It's.. a very different timeline. Frisk hasn't been doing any resets, and probably never will ever again.

"SANS, I THINK YOU'RE BEING SOMEWHAT.. DIFFICULT, RIGHT NOW. PLEASE, CALM DOWN." Papyrus toned down his voice a little bit. Mettaton wasn't being exactly rude, but with him giving Sans some sarcastic replies, it just makes everything else worse.

"My, my. And I thought you were the casual type, usually just sleeping your own life away. Now what is this madness that I'm seeing in front of my very beautiful eyes?" Mettaton chuckled.

"..Pal. If you touch the kid ONE more time, you are REALLY not gonna like what happens next. So relax, get back and nobody gets hurt. Capiche?" A few patterns repeat. This isn't the first time Frisk heard those words. Unsurprisingly enough, those lines were supposed to be aimed at her.

Everyone stayed quiet and tried to avoid making any sounds afterwards. Everyone, except Mettaton.

"Well then, "Sans." Before you force me into doing something that I would rather not do, I must first declare.. CONFRONTATION." Mettaton leaned in closer, and whispered, "And you surely do know what I mean."

Sans scoffed, "Heh. Do you mean 'con-back-tation'? You always seemed like the kind of monster who'd turn their backs on anyone who doesn't praise ya. Real confrontation won't ever happen with you anytime soon."

"Oh? That seems to conflict with something that's called "decision," doesn't it, darling?" Mettaton replied, a tone of frustration within his voice.

"TRIGGERED." Papyrus commented from afar.

"I don't see the difficulties in making decisions when you have THAT big of an ego, buddy."

Frisk wiped away a tear before it even fell. "Guys, please.."

There was an abrupt sound of footsteps that became louder and louder each second. "Mettaton, stop!"

"Sorry, Dr. Alphys, but this bonehead and I have a lot of to say in conflict." The robot took a step forward.

"C-conflict?!" Alphys gasped in extreme anxiety.

Frisk dashed in between the two, "Just.. just stop!"

"Frisk, darling, you're in the way." Mettaton pushed her away with his arm. "Hey!" Frisk hissed in pain. Despite possessing a humanoid body, he's still made of metal, rendering him invulnerable and to deal greater damage. With him focused on this 'conflict', there'd be no way to end this other than fighting back.

"Frisk!" Sans yelped, then gave Metatton an intense, cold stare that left him uneasy. "I told you not to TOUCH the kid, didn't I?"

"..Now you've just gone and done it."


	3. Concern

"Listen, kid. I know you didn't answer me before, but.."

Sans took a step forward. Ah, the same things. Same place, same words, same movements.. same failures that repeat over, and over, and over.

"..somewhere in there. I can feel it."

A part of Frisk started to come and take its turn. A part so little, you probably wouldn't even feel it yourself. But this little thing.. it's as strong as what you call the desire to ERASE; the desire to turn everything into dust.

..she wanted to reach out. She knew that Sans was suffering, and she most likely knew that, what she was doing was wrong.

"There's a glimmer of a good person inside of you."

Everything was so predictable, and yet.. there he was, still hoping he could stop the kid. Different spiels, different tricks – only those changed in each reset. Patterns broke, patterns stayed. It was all literal child's play that you couldn't beat in one try.

The knife dropped with a clatter from Frisk's hand. She broke down, and sobbed. "..I'm sorry."

Sans didn't react. An air of melancholy surrounded him, feeling nothing but sudden guilt. Frisk- no, Chara- she couldn't be trusted. He knew that she wouldn't let an opportunity like that pass up.

At that point, it was Frisk's turn. She decided to spare him.

..It was an act of MERCY, but even still..

 

[ Frisk, LV 1 ]

[ 2191453:19 ]

[ Snowdin – Town ]

[ .... ]

[ File loaded. ]

 

The sound of footsteps, slightly muffled by the snow.. it was becoming louder with each step.

"Wow. Look at yourself." Sans stopped in his tracks. "You look like you've been staying.. ice and warm."

Frisk flinched in surprise, and turned around. Sans stood calm. 'A pattern broke.. he probably remembers.'

Sans noticed her lack of reaction toward the joke. The way she looked at her, the way she was speechless. "Oh, uh. Is today a bad time?" The monster shoved his hands into his pockets and chuckled. Though he looks okay and all, he's actually really concerned and is screaming internally in shame.

"Oh, no. I was just about to go to Grillby's. Wanna come? My treat this time." Frisk shook her head and flashed a grin, acting as if nothing's wrong. Sans, in the other hand, is fully aware of the reset she made.

Mettaton just.. died in the last timeline. Frisk knew of how Sans would snap at certain times, but she never thought of him taking it too far, nor have even seen it herself. He killed Mettaton in front of his own brother, Dr. Alphys, and Frisk herself. He just slammed him across the room like it was no big deal.

Something was wrong, and Frisk knew that. So long as she's determined to handle everything right, she'll be able to do the impossible. Well, almost.

"OK, then, lead the way." Sans chuckled nervously. He took a deep breath, and shook his head as well. "I should really avoid raising another ruckus."

Frisk walked ahead as she crossed her arms across her chest. She shivered slightly in the cold. "Hey, Sans?"

No response.

"...Sans?" She repeated. Frisk turned around.. but he wasn't there.

"S-Sans?" She called out, looking for the skeleton. She stayed still and eyed the distance, in hopes of catching him while he runs away, if maybe he did so.

The snow fell lightly on the ground, fading away as it lands. Laughs and smiles were sure to be around every single day. The whole town's filled with glee.

Frisk let out a sigh, "Sans.. this isn't funny."

She then felt something soft and cozy being laid on her back. She kept quiet as she turned to face the opposite way. Sans was standing before her, with his hand reaching out to her. She grasped his hands, and smiled. "..Thank you, um.. should I pay you back or something?" She laughed lightly.

The monster chuckled and tousled Frisk's hair with his free hand. "Nah, don't sweat it, Frisk. You need that hoodie more than I do. B'sides.. nothing gets under my skin." The human stifled a weak laugh as she started to feel something strange growing within her – something so strange, yet so familiar.

"Uh, Frisk?" He leaned in, his hand still placed on her hair.

She snapped out of it, and glanced at Sans. "Let's go!"

 

The two arrived at Grillby's, and as usual.. everyone would get so excited when they see Sans enter the place. Everyone except Doggo, that is. He clarified that he liked to appear without moving. After many visits to the place, Grillby and the others had thought that Sans probably thinks of Frisk as MORE than just a friend to him, since he doesn't really bring anyone with him to eat in the diner before.

The queen- Toriel- called to notify the two about her having.. a "day off," and that she'll be visiting tomorrow. She decided that, "It would be best if the gathering is held at Frisk's house. We have not yet visited her, have we? Well, that is.. with the exception of Sans and the royal scientist."

"Oh man. Tori's gonna kill me if she hears about the rumors here." He sighed.

"You? More like she's gonna kill ME. I haven't even called her once she left the Ruins, and this is what she hears after so many years?" She stole a glance at Sans.

"Yeah, but you'll get outta that alive, so long as I'm with ya." He grinned.

Frisk smiled back, "Yeah, yeah, I get you. So what do you want to eat?"

"SPARERIBS." He winked.

"A double order of fries." She said. Grillby made a gesture as if to say, "Comin' right up!"

"Are my jokes that bad today?" Sans playfully punched Frisk's arm.

"Ah, well.. not that it's bad, I actually like that side of you." Frisk leaned in and rest her head on his shoulder. "BUT.. you've got to stop doing that sometimes, seriously." Frisk chuckled and kept her eye on Grillby. She wondered why his clothes haven't ever burned off. An abrupt feeling of weariness started to get the best of her.

Frisk had her eyes shut after having a few minutes pass. Sans noticed this, and recalled how she also wanted to sleep before the reset. He let out a deep sigh, "Glad we're not sticking around that annoying piece of metal this time."

 

"SANS. DID YOU KILL THE HUMAN??" Papyrus stared at his brother, who is carrying Frisk straight to his own room. "Nah, she's sleeping." Sans replied. If one can just look at him right now, they'd be able to tell that he's pretty used to doing this stuff. Not particularly something that's supposed to be surprising, of course, since the queen left Frisk in his care since years ago.

"WHY SHOULD SHE SLEEP IN YOUR ROOM?" He loudly asked, suspecting them.

A certain thing came rushing to Sans's mind after the question. "Dunno, go and ask a flower in Waterfall, I guess?" He replied without looking back, and shut the door close. His room is.. like another world, indeed. He sighed. "Better clean this up, eh?"

He carefully placed Frisk onto the bed as he looked around for any signs of danger. Despite the fact that they're in his own room, there are other things that could possibly happen, whether or not it's partially absurd. Apart from doing a reset, breaking the patterns in a timeline is just as risky.

 

Flowey remained patient as he gave the window a cold stare. There was an air of tranquility that continued to worry the golden flower. Though it was supposed to keep him calm, silence just didn't make it right. Sans insisted on taking care of Frisk for the rest of the day, though the flower wouldn't approve of it, so he forced him out of the house along with the human. In the end, he just regretted his decision.

Frisk had always been there beside him, laughing and smiling, like usual. She never spoke of his wrongdoings in the past, and even if that were to happen, she wouldn't act like it was all just something she chose to do to give him the "worthless pity" that he didn't need.

She's quite merciful for a human, one would say. She, along with Chara, hated humanity. The difference is, however.. is that she would never decide to destroy mankind for such little reason. That is, if you choose to put aside her previous acts of indifference toward everyone.. but that was a different case.

Without hearing at least one single word from Frisk for almost two days, the flower felt empty. This time, he really feels like there's nothing but just emptiness inside him, besides determination. There isn't hatred, there isn't adoration, there's simply nothing, to be precise. Almost as if he really IS nothing but a soulless, worthless living thing.

He sighed in complete despair, filled with impatience. "Smiley Trashbag's winning most of her time these days.. geez. No wonder she doesn't talk to me anymore."

He just kept staring, in hopes of catching sight of Frisk or "Smiley Trashbag" walking straight to the Blook Acres' way.

...

'..But nobody came.'

 

Frisk gasped out of pain, and began coughing out blood. Bones impaled her chest, her throat.. a merciless feat done by someone who used to trust her. Her eyes were wide open, fully aware of what was happening. She suffered and remained breathless in no less than a minute. It was almost as if she was being choked, while her lungs were being crushed..

..as someone she used to call a friend watched her die in agony.

..It was an act of MERCY, but even still..

..he chose to refuse it.

"If we were really friends... you won't come back."

 

Frisk abruptly pushed herself up in a violent speed, "No, stop!"

Sans flinched at the sudden scream she made and turned around quickly, "Woah, what's bugging you?" He then lightly grasped her shoulders and let her lie on the bed again while being cautious.

Her chest was rapidly rising and dropping, her breathing short and quick. Sans ran his skeletal fingers through her hair, stroking it. "Hey, kid, everything's fine."

Frisk slowly sat up and calmed herself down. It wasn't long until she pulled Sans in for a hug. All he could do was to stay still and just simply be there by her side. He could feel her clutching his shirt tightly. "Frisk. I told you, as long as I'm here, you're safe."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.." She panted, as she realized that no matter the odds, the guilt she created herself would still be able to live inside her as long as she chooses to sweep it under the rug.

"..Kid. Y'know, that flower of yours in your house.." Sans sighed, "..didja water it properly? It didn't seem like it had any manners."

Frisk stole a glance at Sans as she muttered, "Flowey.."

Sans looked down and continued to stroke her hair. "So?"

She gave a him a light push, knowing that nobody could've ever known about her keeping the soulless flower inside her home. Sans, and especially Dr. Alphys, have earned themselves a bad impression of Flowey. The human remained silent for a moment or two, until she let out a few words. "...My house."

"Yeah?" He directed his gaze toward Frisk's eyes.

"..What are you doing in my house?" She furrowed her brows, her cheeks flushed slightly.

Sans curbed his laughs, aware that now is a partly serious moment. "Kiddo, you're in MY house. Your precious 'Flowey' kicked me out, so I brought ya here."

She averted her gaze and let out a sigh. "..He probably hates me now."

"Really? Wow." He rolled his eyes, "Why'dja think so?"

"Well.. I've never talked to him for at least a day now. I, um, spent half my day working on.. Mettaton's "surprise." I didn't come home afterwards, since he offered me some kind of dog and free gold for me to be able to stay at the Inn." She coughed slightly, "Didn't have a pretty sleep, though. It was loud, and-"

"Welp. You can sleep here all you want. I'm gonna getcha something to eat, OK?" He stood up from the bed and tousled Frisk's hair once more, soon leaving the room. A faint sigh was heard coming from downstairs. She mumbled to herself, "God, my hair's a mess now.."

"I wonder how Flowey's doing."

 

"Heya, bro. Frisk wants to eat something. Ya got any to spare?" Sans asked as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

"SPAGHETTI, YOU MEAN? BUT OF COURSE! I ALWAYS HAVE MORE FOR THE HUMAN." He claimed, showing a happy, confident grin.

"Thanks, Paps. I'll wait over here." He threw himself on the couch, and exhaled deeply.

"AND YOUR SOCK?" He eyed Sans suspiciously. "MOVE IT AS WE SPEAK."

"OK." He nonchalantly replied.

"FEED YOUR PET ROCK AFTERWARDS, SANS." He ordered, still eyeing his brother suspiciously.

"OK." Sans nonchalantly replied once again.

Papyrus sighed in defeat. 'ONLY NORMAL FOLKS CAN DREAM OF SUCH SLOTH..'


	4. Surprise!

Frisk caught a playful, rippling sound for a moment. There was a dulled yet lovely tune playing from afar. The argument Aaron and Woshua was currently having seemed to be the only thing that disturbed the serenity that surrounded the area.

Toriel, along with Papyrus and Undyne, boarded the underground's one and only transportation from Snowdin to Waterfall. Asgore decided to just walk his way to the destined area along with Alphys since they still have things to discuss. Sans- of course- by doing his own thing, made it in Waterfall in less than a minute.. while Mettaton, on the other hand, is very busy at the time being with Napstablook and Shyren, planning their debut on the surface – which is something that has very little chance of taking place, since Frisk decides to stay caged by the barrier along with the other monsters.

"Frisk, what are you DOING? You better get up and get dressed!" Flowey came into sight and told her off. Frisk noticed how he sounded like a mother for a split second, but perhaps it's simply something that runs in the family.

Frisk let out a sigh. "Yes, ASRIEL." She then stood up and walked straight ahead.

"Geez, you should be thankful that I'm doing all this for you. I would've killed you by now." Flowey stated, and went back inside the house with Frisk.

The golden flower flashed a sudden smile as he recalled something. "Frisk, remember when Mom made you a dress for a run-through of "weddings?" Ha! She forced you to wear it outside!"

"What, you're gonna force me to wear that too?" The human said in reply as she ambled upstairs to her bedroom.

"No. I'd appreciate it if you did, but.. it's up to you, Frisk." Flowey made a gesture of shrugging.

Frisk paused for a bit, and came to a resolution in mind. "Well.. sure, I'll wear it."

Flowey didn't say anything in response, but he was surprised – he didn't think that she would ever assent to his request. Frisk made a clutch at her frilly, light pink dress from her closet. It was sleeveless, and it had four straps altogether. It reached the very end of her feet.

Frisk grabbed a pair of scissors from her desk. She cut the lower part of the dress, just short enough to attract less attention. Toriel has been studying things about the surface world a lot ever since Frisk decided to stay, and later wanted to make her feel like she's safe and home. She prepared wedding rehearsals for her, made plans for the festivals she's heard of, and even asked Alphys to create something similar to the new 'gaming consoles' that were out on the surface being enjoyed by everybody.

Frisk, however- despite having her own clock and calendar herself- never really kept note of the time the day she got the calendar, thus losing track of the current date.

After putting on her newly modified dress, she felt a lot more comfortable about wearing it for the gathering. She glanced at Flowey, who was smiling in reminiscence. "Thanks a lot, Flowey. I owe you for this." Frisk beamed with joy.

"Actually, thank you for listening this ONE time." Flowey chuckled.

She looked back at him, "You're making it sound like I never listen to you!"

A sudden knock interrupted their chatter.

"Frisk? Are you in there, my child?"

"Mom?" Frisk and Flowey both said in unison.

Frisk took a step outside her room and proceeded to walk downstairs. She halted in front of the door as Toriel waited to be let in through. She then took a deep breath while muttering the words, "It's okay, Frisk. You'll be fine."

She unlatched the door, and grinned at the sight of Toriel. "Mom! I'm so glad to see you again!"

Toriel began to pull her in for a hug, filled with glee. Papyrus and Undyne stood calm and chill, watching the whole commotion. "Oh, I am so glad to see you as well, my child." She stopped a few seconds after noticing some changes. She gazed at Frisk's eyes. "Um, you were not this taller when I met you, were you? Your hair is a little longer than it used to be, too. ...It seems like I have spent too much time away from you, Frisk."

"Yeah, I'm probably fifteen or sixteen now. I mean, I don't know, you know I don't keep track of the date, Mom." Frisk sighed, and made a gesture to inviting them inside. She noticed the bags that they've all been carrying. "And who knows? Maybe I'm still thirteen."

"I DON'T CONSIDER IT AS SOMETHING CRUCIAL TO YOUR LIVING." Papyrus commented.

"YEAH! Who cares if you're four hundred and twenty-seven years older? As long as you're here, NOTHING MATTERS! Except, well, your safety." Undyne added, and tousled Frisk's hair.

"DON'T NOOGIE THE HUMAN." The tall skeleton abruptly stood up to hide behind the couch.

Frisk let out a soft giggle. "I'll.. make some tea for you guys."

 

While preparing the golden flower tea Asgore just gave her a few hours before, Frisk felt.. a presence somewhere near her inside the kitchen. She quickly turned around, filled with slight dread. "..Flowey?"

Nobody replied. Frisk sighed, and thought to herself that perhaps she just needs some time to calm down. She turned to face the sink again, but the next thing she knew, a figure just appeared in front of her – making her squeal.

She stopped for a bit, and looked up. She wanted to smile at least, but she was too spooked to even move a little.

"SANS! Are you serious?!" She yelled. "You.. you scared me." 

"For you to get scared that easily.." Sans tousled her hair, "..is something wrong, kiddo?"

Frisk sighed, "I.. nothing's wrong, Sans."

"What do you mean, "nothing's wrong?" I just got scolded." He hit her arm jokingly. He pointed out to Toriel.

"By Mom? About what?" She asked as she poured hot water in each seven cups. She paused in realization and looked at Sans. "Don't tell me.."

Sans nodded, and looked back at her. "Yeah. The rumors. Paps told her about it when they were talking."

"Ohh, of course." She continued to do what she was doing and prepared the tea. "I mean, who cares if we're dating, right?"

"Yeah, uh, that's.." Sans looked away with a slight tint of red on his face, as well as Frisk, who just realized what she said.

"Mom! Tea's ready." Frisk dodged the awkwardness and called her out as she took a step out of the kitchen. "Sans, come on."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." Sans continued to look at her, while concentrating on the possibilities. He sighed, and chuckled. "Heh. Let's just see what happens." He muttered.

 

"Frisk, my child. Can you go and borrow some.. err, books from the library? I really want to read something for tonight, at least." Toriel asked happily.

"Oh, sure thing." Frisk answered and stood up from the couch, "Sans, please look out for the flowers."

Toriel gave Sans a cold stare before he could answer. "Uh, sure thing, kid. Don't go and get yourself killed, a'ight?"

Frisk smiled, "Yeah, I knew you'd say that. I can see right through you, after all." 

"Now we're talking." They high-fived each other as they laughed along with Toriel. Papyrus, on the other hand, was screaming as if it's the end of the world as he shook Undyne back and forth.

"Heh heh. Now, c'mon, kiddo, you gotta borrow those books." He said happily.

Frisk beamed in joy as she nodded, and stepped outside. Once she was out of sight, Toriel and the others started whispering things to each other.

Asgore and Alphys finally arrived, with the decorations and gifts in hand. "W-we brought the g-gifts!"

"AWESOME!!" Undyne yelled and snatched a bag full of ornaments from Asgore's hands. 

"Careful, Undyne. You do not want to break the balls." Asgore placed the rest of the bags beside the couch and grabbed a wreath from one of them. "Where do I put this?"

"I AM FAIRLY SURE THAT YOU SHOULD PLACE IT AROUND YOUR HEAD!" Papyrus answered.

They continued organizing stuff and soon started to decorate the whole place as quickly as they can. Alphys wasn't there to help put up the decorations, since she needed to distract Frisk and give the others a little time to re-check the whole thing. Alphys walked her way to the library, and finally caught sight of the human's unmistakable brown hair.

"F-F-Frisk!" She called out to her before she could even head to the east where the River Person will be.

Frisk turned to face her way, "Alphys? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, w-well, the queen told me that while you're at it, y-you should come with me to the lab!" Alphys stuttered and kept finding the right words to voice out.

Frisk frowned, "No, she didn't. You're stuttering. Did something happen?" 

"N-no, it's just that.. it's my first time visiting you w-with so many monsters!" She replied, and grabbed her hand abruptly. "Come on, I have to show you something.."

"..Okay, I guess." Frisk said in reply and followed the fellow scientist to Hotland. Soon they went inside the laboratory and took a break in her room.

Toriel stopped just a few seconds after they finished decorating. "Alright, now. You will need to give Frisk the gifts you have bought yesterday when called, do you understand?"

"Yes, Queen." All responded in chorus, and started hiding their gifts behind the couch.

Alphys only had to show some new anime, which was only something about love triangles and problem students. The other one was pretty much about demons and cursed blood, or whatever it looked like. None of which interested Frisk at the moment, since she was worried that Toriel might've been waiting for her. Not to mention Flowey being unusual with his mood.

Soon after the break, Alphys led her back to her house in Waterfall. Before going in, however..

"Hey, Frisk, thanks.. a lot. I-it's probably not the right time to do this, b..but I really want you to feel how thankful I am for the things you've helped me with.." Alphys stopped, and grabbed something from the pocket of her coat. She handed the item to Frisk as she smiled nervously. It was something round, wrapped with red and green colored paper. Red hearts were drawn on its edges.  
Frisk noticed the pattern, and remembered something. "That's funny.. it reminds me of Christmas." She said.

"O-oh, does it? Well, w..we better get inside then." Alphys grabbed her hand, and led her inside the house.

Before the door shut, Frisk stopped to look at the sudden change of decoration the house had. Everything looked very.. Snowdin. There were wreaths and garlands fixed neatly on the walls. A tree was put up in the corner, complete with ornaments in the color of red and blue.

The room smelled of.. apple pie. Wrapped items with different outlines were stuck under the tree.

"W..what happened?" Frisk asked out loud. The others turned around with big smiles on their faces.

"Frisk.. today is the twenty-fifth of "December." You do know what event that day calls for, do you not?" Toriel flashed a grin.

"I COOKED SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR YOU, HUMAN! BUT! IT'S NOT SPAGHETTI.. IT'S A FINELY COOKED SPAGHETTI COOKED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus stated.

"Perhaps you would like a cup of tea?" Asgore added.

"I WOULD!!" Undyne jumped from the couch.

"..Ah. This isn't just any "day off," is it? You already planned this.." Frisk flashed them a smile so bright, they could feel her happiness. They all smiled along with her. "Thanks, you guys. Anyway, wait for me here. I have to check on Sans."

 

Frisk walked her way upstairs, to her bedroom. She opened the door to said room, and saw Flowey floating in the air with Sans just laughing it off. He looked.. annoyed. "Sans, what are you doing?! Put him down!"

"Oh, heya, kid. Merry Christmas." Sans nonchalantly said in reply and put Flowey back to where he was supposed to be placed. "So, uh, you like what happened to your house?"

"Yeah, thanks, unless you were sleeping the whole time the house was being decorated, then pretend I was talking to myself." Frisk chuckled and sat down on the floor.

"Hey, c'mon. I put up the tree and cleaned your room." Sans claimed, as he stole a glance at Flowey. The flower noticed this, and quickly averted his gaze while muttering, "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.."

"And I also watered the plants for ya." He glared at him.

Frisk let out a sigh, "Will you guys ever make up?" She stood up, and walked away from the room. "Come on, Sans. Enough messing around."

 

"Frisk. I have heard from Undyne that you are great at cooking, so I have decided to give you this. You would have to keep it for a while until you are ready." Toriel handed Frisk a book, which isn't as thick as one would expect. It wasn't wrapped, and it clearly says "Pie" on the front cover. "However, if you are ready, I do not want you to lose it. You can hide it somewhere else, but it does not have to be thrown away. Be good, alright?" 

"Thanks, Mom." She gave her a hug.

"HALT! I SHALL BE GIVING MY WONDERFULLY WRAPPED GIFT NEXT!" Papyrus pushed the two apart. "ACCEPT THIS MASTERPIECE!" He was handing out a plate of spaghetti that seemed similar from the one in the last timeline. It was wrapped neatly with, well, food wrapper.

"ALRIGHT! Get your hands OFF her now! IT'S MY TURN!!" Undyne rushed in front in the human and shoved another neatly wrapped gift to her chest. "I won't tell you what it is! But you have to open it NOW!"

Frisk nodded and tore off the wrapper. It was a box, and inside was a well-known weapon. Frisk raised her head and glanced at Undyne. "..A flail?"

"YEAH! Awesome, right?!" She gave her a big smile.

"..Yeah, I love it. Thanks, Undyne." Frisk smiled back. "Both Asgore and Alphys have already given me something, which leaves.." Her eyes moved to a particular figure and gave him a stare. She stifled a laugh, in an attempt to be serious.

Sans noticed, of course. He chuckled. "Alright, I getcha." He started to walk her way, stopping as soon as he was close enough to her.

He sighed, and looked straight at her eyes. Frisk flinched the second he stepped closer. Toriel was smiling, as well as Asgore. Both Alphys and Undyne were internally screaming. Papyrus didn't have any clue of what was happening. Sans didn't really bring a gift, so the rest asked him to do something different.

"Kid, don't.. get mad after this, OK?" He chuckled, his hands out of his pockets.

Frisk, slightly nervous, avoided looking at him. "What do y-"

The next thing she knew, she got pulled in for a hug. Her face flushed red. "..Alphys is blushing." She said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"H-hey!" Alphys averted her gaze from the two.

Sans lowered his voice down and whispered, "If you're still thinking 'bout what happened in the last, LAST timeline.. Frisk. I want ya to know that, none of those matter anymore. You're here.. we're here. I trust you, OK? I don't like it when you stay away, y'know."

Frisk shed a single tear, "..You knew all along, didn't you?"

"Yep.. and now, you have to promise me something, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! I have really important stuff to say right now, so can you please hear me out?
> 
> So, being part of the UNDERTALE fandom is great. The fans have been making fanfictions, art, animations, songs, etc.
> 
> But there's this one thing that I've always hated about the other part of the fandom. Emphasis on "other." See, I've had countless of arguments that have something to do with UNDERTALE. And some of the fans have pointed out how "stupid" I am for insulting myself, when really, I'm not. I'm talking about the other big part of the fandom, in which the fans will always tell you how "Frisk is a kid," and that shipping Sans with them is "pedophilia." Okay, listen, now..
> 
> Everyone in the game has been referring to Frisk as a "they." Therefore, Frisk is indeed genderless. Why? They are meant to be the player. They have no expressions whatsoever because they're already you, and if you're smiling, you can say that they're smiling. Frisk is either you or whatever you want them to be. If you're murderous, there's a route waiting for you.
> 
> And additionally, Sans's age was never confirmed, so don't you ever dare tell me that's it's pedophilia. In this fanfiction, Sans is about 18, and Frisk is 16.
> 
> Please don't take any of this personally.
> 
> Update: Please take note that (") and (') are different in the fanfiction, (') is when the character is in thought, while (") is, well, it's obvious.


End file.
